


One-Hundred and Twenty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jenny was one-hundred and twenty years old when she saw the Doctor, her father, again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hundred and Twenty

One-Hundred and Twenty

by Lumenda

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………………..

 

Jenny was one-hundred and twenty years old when she saw the Doctor, her father, again.  She had just been walking along minding her own business on the planet Alfien when she had spotted him in his long brown coat and messy brown hair.  At least Jenny thought it was him.  There’d been a couple of flash alarms over the years.

 

She stopped and ducked behind a large pile of storage bins, at least she hoped that was what they were and watched him.  It looked like her father, but that wide smile of genuine joy wasn’t something she remembered about him.  Looking back on him at her current age, she’d become aware that there’d been a shadow hanging over him.  He didn’t look any older, in fact he looked younger.... maybe this was him before she was created.

 

Jenny sighed at the thought and turned to walk away from him when laughter made her turn back to look.  Her father had pulled a blonde woman into his arms and was twirling her as they laughed. Jenny smiled softly at the sight.  He was different than she remembered 120 years ago.  Drumming her fingers on the storage units, Jenny watched him for a moment longer.  Jenny knew she should leave; this had to be the Doctor before he ever met her and that would be altering the time lines.  Still she was curious and turned her attention to the blonde.  She was a little older than herself in appearance and had on jeans and a red shirt.

 

“Are you sure that she’s here Doctor?” the blonde asked her father suddenly.

 

“I’m sure Rose,” he inspected their surroundings and a nervous look crossed his face quickly.

 

The blonde woman, Rose, took her father’s hand and squeezed it.  A warm look passed between them and Jenny’s eyes widened as a grin threatened to spread across her face.  She’d seen plenty of beings look at each other like that over the past one-hundred and twenty years.  Jenny had to concentrate hard to hear more of what they were saying.

 

“Come on then, let’s find your daughter.”

 

“I can’t be sure how long it has been for Jenny.”

 

“Well you only recently found out that she was alive Doctor, do you really want to keep waiting to find out how she is.”

 

“I thought she was dead Rose,” her father announced, shifting nervously and tightening his grip on Rose’s hand.  “Dead and beyond my reach.”

 

“You thought I was beyond your reach too,” the blonde said so softly Jenny almost missed it.  “Now I’m back and it is time to find the rest of your family.”

 

 

Jenny watched in shock as her father tenderly kissed the blonde.  She blinked and shook her head at the sight.  Everything she had managed to find out about her father in the last one-hundred and twenty years from myths and legends now seemed too dark and sad to be related in any way to man in front of her.  Straightening up, Jenny took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the storage units.  One-hundred and twenty years and she had never imagined that meeting her father again would be like this.

 

“Hi Dad.”


End file.
